Dark Kunoichi
by LadyCrimsonHatchet
Summary: Summary inside, GaaraxSakura romance action Rated T for bad lang & blood. STORY BACK UP & RUNNING
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Sakura has become stronger scence Sasuke left but also colder and wears nothing but black and dark red and streaked her pick hair with black. Everyone try's to bring the old Sakura back but nothing works. When Sasuke returns and Sakura finds out will she be the bubbly old Sakura they all knew and loved and has a certain red head taken interest in Sakura. read and find out. **

**Chapter 1- Sasuke returns and a pissed off Hokage**

It was dark and rainy just how she liked it, she considered it a perfect time to train cause everyone was inside and she could train undisturbed. Sakura stood there in the rain staring at the sky. After a couple minutes she continued training until sensing someone nearby. She turned ready to fight until she realized it was just Naruto watching her with a sad face -What do you want Naruto?- she said coldly.

Naruto looked to the ground then back –The old Sakura- he said with tears falling from his eyes.

Sakura grabbed her things –The Sakura you knew is gone and she isn't coming back-she said coldly and took off through the trees towards her house.

Naruto stood there as the rain died out with his head lowered –Sakura….-he whispered sadly.

Outside the Konoha gates

The man stepped up to the gates and looked up from the ground and smirked and stared at the gates –I'm….home...-look's back at the ground –_Naruto, Kakashi,…Sakura……I've come home…-_he looked back at the gates –For good-. As the man walked up to the gates a guard stopped him.

The guard looked closely at him and frowned –Well well well, If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha…after 6yrs you've decided to return-.

Sasuke looked at the guard –Let me speak to the Hokage- he said coldly.

Oh, you'll get to speak to her alright and boy is she pissed at you-The guard started to laugh and Sasuke was actually scared about what the Hokage would do to him, He knew that when you piss off the Hokage you ether end up dead or in the hospital. (MUWAHAHAHA)

At Sakura's house

Sakura walked up to her door and unlocked it and went inside closing the door and locking it behind her. Sakura put her stuff on the couch and looked around….it was dark and felt cold and it was lonely. After her parent's were killed on a mission she lived alone oh sure her friends offered her to stay with them, but refused…so now she lives in this dark, cold, lonely house she's grown accustom to. Sakura sighed and went upstairs and decided to take a shower. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes and stepped in Letting the hot water was over her –**You can't shove your friends aside forever-**_I thought I got rid of you-_**You can't get rid of me because I'm you**-_Hn-_**What is "Hn" suppose to mean, ur starting to sound later that asshole Sasuke!-**mistake-_DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ASSHOLE'S NAME AROUND ME!-_she mentally yelled at Inner Sakura-**WELL IT'S TRUE!-**_Shut up and go away now-_Sakura hissed-**STOP DENYING THE TRUTH!-**_NOW!-_**rrrr FINE!**-Inner Sakura then disappeared into the back of Sakura's mined-_Damn Inner self-_. After arguing with her Inner self Sakura finished her shower and got dressed and went to bed in a dreamless sleep

The Hokage's Office

The Hokage was at her desk drinking sake other then doing the mountain of paperwork on her desk when she heard a knock on her door –come in-she slurred.

The guard walked in –Hokage-Sama you won't believe who finally came back-The guard said smirking imagining the pain Sasuke would go through.

The Hokage looked over the mountain of papers and her eyes widened with shock then turned to pure fury –Uchiha- she hissed murderously.

Sasuke gulped –_shit, I've never seen her so pissed-_**man…ur in deep shit-**_wha…who the hell r u?-_**me I'm ur Inner self-**_well if ur my Inner self then that means ur me so ur in deep shit too-_**son of a bitch!-.**

The Hokage jumped from behind her desk and pinned Sasuke to the wall with murderous intent –WHY HAVE U RETURNED UCHIHA!-.

Sasuke looked her in the eye –Tsunade-Sama I've….finally killed him….I've finally killed Itachi- she put on his normal emotionless face but inside he was cowering in fear.

Tsunade stared him in the eye –just because u killed him doesn't mean you'll go unpunished, I'd kill u if Naruto didn't request for u to be alive- she hissed –but he never said I couldn't beat the crap out of u-Tsunade smirked seeing Sasuke's face turn pale with horror, Tsunade grinned evilly cracking her knuckles and chuckling softly but evilly.

Me- alright I hope u liked it, ho and I forgot to say I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters.

Gaara- when do I come in?

Me-I'll say the 2nd or 3rd chappie

Sakura-so is it a romance between me and Gaara

Me-(smiles brightly) yup!

Gaara & Sakura-(blush)

Me-hehehe review plz


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Gaara arrives - Sakura's rage .**

Sasuke sat in the middle of a cold metal room with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles bound together. After a long wait the big metal door flung open and there stood Tsunade.

Sasuke-she said, Sasuke looked at her with fear in his eyes –well Uchiha it looks like I won't be the one to beat you to a bloody pulp- Sasuke looked at her with confusion.

_if she's not going to do it…then who is-_**hopefully someone weaker then her**

Oh and Sasuke if your wondering who it is, let's just say she's someone you know and she's stronger than me- Tsunade smirked and started laughing.

_she must be talking about her ex-apprentice I've been hearing about_**- How would u know you've been to busy trying to kill Itachi-**_Gossip move's pretty damn fast and sometimes travel's from one village to another-._

**Flashback**

_Sasuke walked into a bar in a small village wearing a hood that covered his face, he sat down and called for the bartender._

_What'll ya have- said the bartender_

_I'll have a glass of sake- the bartender nodded and left to fill his order. As Sasuke sat waiting for his drink two women started to gossip._

_Did you here about Tsunade's apprentice-_

_Yeah but she's her ex-apprentice now, she's become stronger then Tsunade and I heard she's evenly matched with the Shikaku and Kyuubi container's-_

**Normal**

_If this girl really is evenly matched with Gaara and Naruto we're in for a world of pain-_** well Tsunade did say she was someone you know so maybe it won't be so painful-**_ I doubt it._

**With Sakura**

Beep beep beep- Sakura opened her eye's and turned off her alarm clock that read 3:30 A.M.-**ugh, why do you intend to get up so early-**_because I like to visit the memorial stone at this time, cause there are less people-_**oh yeah, I can't believe I almost forgot-**_How could you forget what that snake did-_**It was so painful to think of…I guess I blocked it out…cause of the pain-**_no mater how much it hurts to think about it, we must never forget it…their deaths shall not be in vain-_**Orochimaru will die by our hands-_we shall be the ones to shed his blood._**

**The Memorial stone**

Sakura was standing at the memorial stone when she sensed a familiar chakra-_Kakashi-_Sakura stood there deciding to ignore his presence as he stepped beside her and looked at the stone. After about 45min Sakura turned and started walking way, but before she could leave Kakashi lightly grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

They wouldn't want to see you this way, Sakura, they'd want you to be happy not miserable and out for vengeance-After that he disappeared leaving Sakura standing there with the same cold, and empty eyes.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was walking home thinking of nothing but vengeance for her parent's deaths when an ANBU landed in front of her.

Sakura Haruno, we have something you might want to hear, it's about…Uchiha, Sasuke-the ANBU looked at Sakura and saw her anger flare up into complete fury, rage, and most of all…hatred. The ANBU stood there watching her anger rise to a dangerous level, feeling no pity towards the one she'll take her anger out on-_He has it coming-_Tsunade wishes for you to give him his punishment-.

Sakura looked at the ground in surprise-**HELL YEAH WE'LL DO IT!!!!-**_I've been waiting for this along time now-_**the day Sasuke pay's for betraying the village-**_The day he pay's for betraying our trust-_**LET'S FUCK HIM UP!!!_-_**_For the pain-_**the tears-**_and the heartbreak he brought to this village-_Where is he- she hissed murderously.

The ANBU smirked under his mask-The Hokage's tower-he turned and started jumping from roof to roof with Sakura following a foot behind him.

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when she saw a tornado of sand appearing in front of her desk-_can't he knock like a normal person-_Tsunade grumbled-Ahh Kazekage-sama welcome back too Konoha and…who are those 2 girls behind you-.

Auntie Tsunade we're hurt, how could you not remember us-said Asha in a hurt tone-She had black butt length straight hair with blood red strikes and was wearing black baggy pants with chains hanging from the hips and black laced combat boots and a blood red skin tight shirt with black fishnet sleeves that stop at the elbow and a black trench coat with a hood and two silver foot long metal fans and a skull-whip that she uses all the time and lots of kunais and sheriken she rarely uses and controls water and is telekinesis powers thanks to the power of the cat demon inside her.

I told you she wouldn't remember us after 7yrs…Now pay up sis-said Niku-She had knee length straight black hair and acid green strikes and was wearing black baggy pants with a lot of buckles and black laced combat boots and a black skin tight shirt with fishnet sleeves that go to the wrists and a skull chocker and also wore a hooded trench coat and her main weapon was a skull-scythe and skull-twin bladed swords and has the power of darkness and light also thanks to a wolf demon inside her.

Asha stomped her foot and turned to Gaara-Hand me my wallet-she said in an annoyed tone.

Hey, you shouldn't have bet against me…you know I never lose-Niku said.

Oh shut up Niku, just take your stupid 50 bucks already-Asha said stuffing the money into Niku's hands.

Tsunade stared at them in confusion but soon she started laughing-Now I remember-Tsunade stood and walk around to the front of her desk-Come give your Aunt a hug-she stood there with her arms out-come on give me a hug-.

Uhhhh, no that's ok it's all good- they both said in unison.

Hm?-Tsunade stood there confused and then put her hands on her hips and became a little angry-I said come here and give me a hug- she hissed.

OK AUNTIE WHATEVER YOU SAY, JUST DON'T HURT US!!!-They yelled in unison and ran up to hug her-_god this is uncomfortable and embarrassing-_said Niku-_**your telling me-**why do you always break into my mind-**cause it's fun and it annoys you**-if you weren't my sister I'd kill you-**well, I guess it's a good thing I'm your sister…wait d…do you feel that-**yeah…an enormous chakra…and it's heading this way-**and it feels angry too-.**_

Aunt Tsunade-said Asha

Ah, she's finally her-Tsunade smirked, just then Sakura busted open the door with anger in her eyes.

Where is he-Sakura hissed murderously.

Tsunade smirked and walked over to a big steal door-he's right in here-Tsunade chuckled as Sakura stepped up to the door and opened it.

**With Sasuke**

_Damn it's cooled in here-_**ur not kidding, it's freezing…huh?...look, someone's opening the door-**_and I don't think that's a good thing either-_When the door opened all the way Sasuke was shocked at who and what he saw-S…Sakura.

Sasuke-she hissed.

Me-OMG, I'm so sorry it took so long my computer crapped out on me plus I have my job to think about as well

so I'm very sorry.

Gaara-Hn.

Sakura-R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

_Damn it's cooled in here-_**ur not kidding, it's freezing…huh?...look, someone's opening the door-**_and I don't think that's a good thing either-_When the door opened all the way Sasuke was shocked at who and what he saw-S…Sakura.

Sasuke-she hissed

**Chapter 3-Sakura's sweet revenge – Sakura's vow**

Sakura started to slowly advance towards Sasuke-_How we've waited for this day to come-_**we finally get to kick this bastard's ass.**

**Um, she doesn't look to happy-**_she wouldn't hurt me……would she?-_**I don't know but you better do something fast or else-**Sasuke looked at the ground and started to speak-Sakura, I…I never meant to hurt you but I had to do whatever it took to gain power so I can destroy Itachi…and now that he's dead…I can finally love you the way I've always wanted to, Sakura, I love you-As Sasuke looked up Sakura's fist collided with his face sending him flying backwards into the cold steal wall.

I don't care-Sakura said murderously-you left…to gain power that you could've gained here-Sakura ran up and kicked him straight into the ceiling and watched him slam to the floor groaning in pain(oh and to reassure you Sasuke fans, Sakura won't kill him)-oh and Sasuke- she picked him up by the collar and whispered in his ear-I'm so over you-she set him on his feet and quickly punched him in the gut once again sending him flying into the wall and in a flash ran up and rapidly started punching him, she then grabbed him by the neck, spun around and slammed him to the floor and took 2 kunais and stuck them through his left leg and shoulder and sending a kick to his stomach, then she picks him up and commenced on sending punch after punch at him until he was barely conscience. She sent a round house kick to his side and sent him flying into the wall and watched him slump to the floor.

**With the Hokage and guests**

Tsunade, Gaara, Niku, & Asha were sitting outside the steal room.

How come we can't hear anything for the room-said Niku

Its sound proof, it's good to shut out blood curdling scream's-Said Tsunade-so Gaara what brings you here to Konoha.

I heard rumors that Uchiha had returned, I wanted to see if they were true, and it appears they are-He said coolly

Rumors?...there shouldn't be any rumors, we haven't told anyone he's returned yet, how did it get out-.

I think I know-said Niku as she turned to look at Asha.

What, I didn't do anything-Asha smiled evilly.

Ashaaaa, I never told you to go and telepathically tell everyone HE WAS BACK!!!-Tsunade tapped her foot angrily.

Hehe, sorry aunt Tsunade, I just couldn't help it- Asha smiled nervously, suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream-um, aunt Tsunade I thought that the steal room was sound proof-.

It is-said Tsunade, everyone turned white including Gaara.

What's going on in there, she's not going to kill him is she-said Niku.

**In the steal room**

Sasuke lay on the ground covered in his own blood and Sakura also covered in his blood-I'm going to kill you…for betraying us-Sakura pulled out her katana and raised it in the air and was about to bring it down upon him but was stopped by sand holding her wrists-**Sand-**_it can't be-_Sakura turned her head and her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat-_Gaara-_**is it just me, or did he get even HOTTER!!!**_-y-yeah…I-I mean yes I-I MEAN NO, NO HE'S NOT-_**oh please, you've suddenly fallen for that big hunk of sand man-**_I HAVE NOT, NOW SHUT UP…ahh, who am I kidding, yes I've fallen for him-_**HA, I knew it-**_but I won't tell him, not until Orochimaru is dead-_**Right! No love until he's dead-**_right!-**A vow not to love until Orochimaru's dead!-**_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ok well what'd ya think, it's the best I could come up with

Gaara: Not your best work

Me: Yeah I know, If anyone thinks I should edit a little give me some ideas cause this chap was a rush job, I got a complaint about me taking to long last time.

Sakura: Who cares, they need to be patent writing stories takes time, plus you have school and a job to think about.

Gaara: -Nods- that's true.

Me: yeah ur right, anyways REVIEW PLZ!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SHORRY IT'S BE SO LONG IVE BEEN WORKING ON GETTING MY LIFE TOGETHER PLZ FORGIVE I'VE ALSO HAD EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!

I am immediately getting back to work o this story so plz don't give up on me just yet!!!

Anyways HERE WE GO!!!!!

**Chapter 4: Satisfaction, house mates & Celebration a night of no worries**

Sakura stood in front of a mirror in the hokage's office bathroom with a look of great satisfaction on her face, she looked at the blood & smirked letting the blood & satisfaction soak in before washing the blood off her face –**GOD I FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!!!!!**-_As do I,I can't believe I got to be the one to cause him so much pain_- chills ran down her spine from how good she felt, Sakura look at herself in the mirror again & began to wash the blood off her face & left the bathroom with a small smirk on her face.

**Hokage's office**

Wowza 15 fractures, 20 wounds, internal bleeding & a dislocated jaw & shoulder- Tsunade shook her head laughing.

Asha whistled-She really did a number on him- she laughed.

He disserved it-Gaara replied with a smirk on his face.

He's not gonna be able move for a few months- Niku leaned on the wall & laughed. Niku looked to her right & saw Sakura with an extremely satisfied smirk on her face, Niku smirked at her-Well someone looks satisfied-Everyone looked over at Sakura & saw the smirk on her face get a little bigger.

Sakura looked at hem-_You have no idea how good I feel right now-_**I think 2night is celebration night, what do you ya say?-**_That sounds like a great idea_-**WOOOHOOO!!**-

Feel any better Sakura-Tsunade smiled-_hopefully she'll regain some of her old self after all that venting_-Sakura just chuckled lightly with a dark sexy attitude behind it. Tsunade smirked-I'll take that as a yes, ok Sakura you may return home now if you wish-. Sakura nodded & jumped out the window returning home.

**Did you see that ass & that sexy dark attitude?! Oh my god it sent chills down my spine!!-**_*blush* shut up Shukaku- _**hahaha you know u liked it –**_I SAID SHUT IT!!!_

Asha looked over at Gaara & saw a barely noticeable blush on his face & giggled lightly making Niku look over at her & seeing the mischievous smile on her face –_Hmmm what is she up to this time?-_

Asha, Niku?- Tsunade spoke making them snap to attention-You two will be staying at Sakura's place-Tsunade wrote a note & handed it to them & Niku grabbed it-Give her that & she won't argue, she still may not like it but outta respect for me she won't complain-Niku & Asha nodded-Now go ahead & go get settled in-.

Right!- They both said-Later! See ya soon aunt Tsunade!- Asha yelled jumping out the window with Niku.

Tsunade smiled & waved & then turned to Gaara-Ok well I need to get to work-Gaara nodded & disappeared in a whirl of sand. Tsunade sighed & looked at her desk & saw 6 huge stacks of paper's-Goddamn it-.

**Sakura's house**

Sakura closed the door behind her & turned on her radio that played 6 CD's with Metal, Hardcore & Rock music (A/N use ur imagination) & went to the kitchen opening her cup cabinet pulling out a wine glass & bottle of wine (A/N Again use ur imagination) & set them on the table & started making a victory meal then started pouring her glass of wine but before she could take a drink there was a knock on the door. Sakura sighed putting her glass down & went to answer the door. Sakura Opened the door to see the two girls from the Hokage's office-_Why r they here?-_ Can I help you- Sakura said raising an eye brow.

Niku & Asha Bowed-hi I don't think you caught our name I'm Asha & she's Niku Tsunade told us that we are to stay here on our stay in Konoha- Niku handed the now surprised Sakura the note & Sakura took it & read it.

**The note read**

Dear Sakura

My niece's Asha & Niku will be staying with you for the remainder of their stay here I know you won't like it but please do this for me

I don't have any room at my place otherwise I would let them stay with me. I hope you all get along thank you Sakura!

Your former Sensei

Tsunade.

Sakura crushed the note-_That damn…*sigh* I guess_ _it wouldn't hurt-_**this will be interesting-**Sakura sighed opening the door wider –Come in then-Niku & Asha bowed & walked in. Sakura closed the door –This way, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping- They headed upstairs into her parent's old room at the end of the hallway- you can only use the bed & the dresser but don't touch anything on the dresser, got it?- Sakura said with her cold attitude.

We understand- they both said.

Good, the bathroom is down the hall on the left & the hall closet is on the left before the bathroom my room is on the right do NOT go in my room- Sakura said with a serious tone & left the room returning to the kitchen while Asha & Niku unpacked.

**Down stairs**

Sakura began pulling out more glasses & making more food for Niku & Asha, Sakura may be colder now but she's not rude-OOOOHH I smell something delicious!!!- Asha chanted skipping down the stairs followed by Niku.

Hey Sakura, Mind if we join you in your celebration of Sasuke's pain?- Niku smirked.

If you wish-Sakura stated -_This is a celebration & I'm gonna enjoy it no matter who's over-_**HELL YEAH!!! But hey they could be fun-**_…maybe…_-.

Awesome, thanks Sakura-Niku sat down, grabbed a glass & poured some wine & Asha did the same.

Sakura walked over to the table & was about to take a drink of her wine-hold on- Niku & Asha stood holding up their glasses-A toast to Sasuke's pain-Sakura smirked & raised her glass & they tapped them together & chugged their entire glass of wine.

NOW LET'S PARTY!!-Asha shouted & the other two nodded & Niku went over & cranked up the music & started rockin out to the music as well as Asha.

**COME ON SAKURA IT'S A PARTY LET'S ROCK!!!-**_what the hell it is a celebration, I can let go for one night-_**FUCK YEAH!!!-**So for one night Sakura let her cares & worries go & danced & drank.

They danced until the food was done & sat down to eat a tasty beer battered steak dinner & wine with light conversation. After they ate they were all quite tipsy for they each had 10 glasses of wine & still drinking more. They played many different card games while getting drunker & drunker & danced until 3am & slept where they dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE!! OH MY GOD It's been soooooooooo long but now I'm ready to start the story again!!**

**Sakura: Wow it's been awhile I started to think u gave up on this story.**

**Me: Naw I just had to work on my life I still am but I'm almost done with that.**

**Gaara: Well it's good to have you back.**

**Me: AWW thanks ^^. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter & don't think Sakura has gone back to normal we still got a long way to go so sit tight everyone. PLZ REVIEW!!!**


End file.
